The Forgotten
by Animefreak1145
Summary: The thoughts and emotions running through one Yagami Light,otherwise known as Kira, as he runs from his upcoming fate. His last moments. This is what they are. Both Light's and Kira's. Hope you like. Follows anime.


_**Warning: Death Note Rant in Disclaimer. Comment if you want to about it. And this is also my first one-shot.**_

_Pathetic_.

_Pitiful_.

_Loss_.

Those were the thoughts and emotions I felt course through me as I ran with a limp in my step. Drops of blood falling down to the floor as I went. This defeat, this is something I can not accept. Will _not_ accept.

What happened to all of my plans?!

My pawns?!

How worthless were they?!

These questions came continuously at me as I continued to run, like a pathetic scared little animal.

How dare they put me in this kind of state?! They were useless to me, to their God. They deserved to die in the end. For they didn't help me accomplish my mission.

My new world.

The whole reason I started using that notebook.

The Death Note.

It's all _gone_.

Everything.

It crumbled between my fingers like ash, lost. And after this, everything will go back the same.

The same rotten world.

_Pathetic_.

I saw an abandoned building in front of me and decided to run towards it. With blood flowing from my fingers as I held my wounded left shoulder. I went inside through the door. I tried to climb up the steps, but only got to five when I collapsed from exhaustion. My eyes looking up at the ceiling.

_Pitiful_.

After this loss, whether I die or go to jail. In time, everything will go back the way it was before. Like Light Yagami didn't exist.

No.

Like Kira didn't exist.

No one will remember me as Light Yagami, but as Kira. And how long will they remember me if they did? And who is they? I have no one. My sister and mother will mourn me obviously. But who else?

I have 'friends' from school, but they will probably just connect Light to Kira and forget completely about me. Now Misa... She will probably cry her eyes out for me. That undying loyalty that she has for me might bring her to do something worse though. But who will mourn me that actually knew me?

My thoughts came only to one person. But he's already dead. And he wouldn't mourn me. An enemy. A rival.

I wanted to let out a scoff at that, but only managed to part my dry lips. Light began to shine through the large windows of the building as I continued to lay on my back on its steps. Trying to warm me as my body began to grow colder.

It seems the only person who possibly knew my every thought, my every action, my very being. Was my enemy of my mission, the very person I took from this world.

L.

_Loss_.

I brought my gaze to look straight ahead from me.

And there he was. He still had that white long sleeved shirt, as well as those worn jeans. His posture slouched and unkempt black hair hiding his face from me. Though I can guess what his face would look like. That same expression he always had,but looking down at me this time. Not the other way around like what I did to him after I regained my memories.

Looks like I've lost.

A part of me wanted to say that I haven't, not yet. That there are still pawns I can use to call for help.

_Ah_...

Now I see.

That's Kira.

The one who used people like objects and threw them away like one.

The one who killed the innocent.

The one who killed the criminals.

The one who killed the great L.

It seems the one I am now is Light. The one who started this all, with a pen and a notebook. What a great mistake. It's too bad I did not see this sooner, and I'm a genius. But I couldn't see the parasite inside of me.

My thoughts were coming to a close as my eyes began to grow heavy, but my gaze did not break from L's form.

_I wonder..._

My eyelids were closing now, as light shined on my face. How ironic that light is shining on me when I hold that namesake and that I hold darkness inside.

_L,_

Death came slowly. It began slowly from my legs and then it worked its way up.

_If I didn't pick up that notebook and become Kira,_

My eyes saw nothing but darkness as I was took my last breath in this world. Accepting that he will be forgotten.

_Could we have been friends?_

And as Light died, only Kira remained.

For everything else that Light left, was _forgotten_ from this world.

_._

_._

_._

_Disclaimer: Honestly, I have no idea why I wrote this. But I guess I just couldn't NOT say anything anymore. Just finished the show three weeks ago, and I have to say. It made a lot of emotions run through me._

_Specifically from both L and Kira. (RANT WARNING)_

_L, because I knew from the beginning he was going to die in this show. But as I watched episode 25 and finished it, I cried. I cried, even when I knew it was going to happen. But DANG IT! I never thought I would grow attached to him so much. And after I cried, I felt empty afterwards. Only continued watching to see the end of Kira._

_Kira, I see him as a separate being from Light. Kira is the one I hate. The one I despise. The one I loathe with my entire being. I've never hated a character, or even a person this much in my life. For I have thought things that I never thought would from my own mind. He opened a dark part of me I wasn't aware that was there._

_I knew he would kill L, but I felt cool with him before that. But once he did it, I grew nothing but hate at him._

_I did not see Light as Kira._

_For Light is someone different, I learned that when he lost his memories._

_Light's not Kira._

_Kira is Kira._

_A parasite. A monster. A demon._

_But as I saw the last episode of Death Note and saw the last scene. I cried._

_I cried because it was over. The war was over._

_But I also cried because it __**was **__over._

_I cried for L again, when I saw him standing over Kira my eyes already began to water._

_But...I know I cried for more._

_I don't know if I cried for Light or not but from the amount that I cried... _

_I don't know._

_But I know that person who laid in the stairs wasn't Kira. _

_The person who died was Light Yagami._

_Kira was all that was left as he died._

_Light Yagami died._

_But sadly Kira was the one that remained._

_:(_

_Hope you comment and vote. :D_


End file.
